The present invention relates to a replaceable ink tank for an ink cartridge that is useable with an ink jet recording apparatus for recording images on recording mediums by means of ejecting ink thereon. It also relates to such an ink jet recording apparatus comprising: an ink container for storing the recording ink; an ink container holder for removably holding the ink container, a carriage which removably holds the recording head, and is moved in a manner of scanning the recording medium, in terms of the relative movement between the carriage and recording medium.
Conventionally, the recording apparatus, which records images on a recording medium (hereinafter, it may be called xe2x80x9crecording paperxe2x80x9d) such as paper, fabric, plastic sheet, OHP sheet, or the like, has been proposed in the form of an apparatus capable of accommodating recording heads of various systems; for example, the wire-dot system, thermal system, thermal transfer system, and ink jet system.
Among such recording systems, the ink jet system is a quiet non-impact system, which records images on the recording medium by means of ejecting ink from ejection orifices (nozzles) aligned on a recording element. Therefore, recording apparatuses employing this ink jet system (hereinafter, an ink jet recording apparatus) can record with high density at a high speed.
The form of the ink jet recording apparatus is chosen to accommodate specific functions of a system in which the recording apparatus is employed, and also to match the way it is used. Generally speaking, the ink jet recording apparatus comprises: a carriage for mounting the recording ink container; conveying means for conveying the recording medium; and controlling means for controlling these sections.
When recording, a recording head which ejects ink droplets from a plurality of ejection orifices is moved in the direction (primary scanning direction) perpendicular to the direction (secondary scanning direction) in which the recording paper is conveyed, in a manner of serially scanning the recording medium. When not recording, that is, during the intervals between one line of the primary scanning and the following one, the recording medium is moved in the secondary scanning direction by a pitch equivalent to the recording width. Each time the recording head makes a single line of scanning run across the recording medium, a recording is made on the recording medium across a width corresponding to the number of nozzles aligned in the recording head in parallel to the secondary scanning direction.
Further, the ink jet recording apparatus is inexpensive to run, and its size can be easily reduced. In addition, it can be easily used with a plurality of color inks to record color images. Lastly, it can record at a high speed. In particular, when a line-type recording apparatus employing a line-type recording head, in which a large number of ejection orifices are aligned across the entire width of the recording medium, is used, the recording speed can be increased to a higher level.
Thus, the ink jet recording apparatus is used, being commercialized, as output means for information processing systems. For example, it is used as a printer as a peripheral output device for a copying machine, an electric typewriter, a word processor, a work station, and the like, or as a printer (or a portable printer) for a personal computer, a host computer, an optical disc apparatus, a video apparatus, and the like.
In terms of an energy generating element for generating the energy to be used for ejecting the ink from the ejection orifices of the recording head, there are: the ink jet recording heads employing electromechanical transducers such as piezoelectric elements; those employing electromagnetic devices such as a laser that irradiates electromagnetic wave to generate the heat to be used for ejecting the ink droplets; those employing electrothermal transducers comprising heat generating resistors to be used for heating the liquid; and the like.
Among the ink jet recording heads described in the foregoing, those employing the ink jet recording system that uses thermal energy to eject the ink droplets can record with high resolution (bubble jet printers), since the ejection orifices thereof can be aligned with high density. In particular, those employing the electrothermal elements as the energy generating elements enjoy several advantages in that their size can be easily reduced; they can be highly integrated, and their production cost is lower, since they can make full use of the highly advanced, reliable IC and microprocessing technologies, which have been developed in the semiconductor field.
The ink container for supplying the ink to the recording head generally comprises an ink absorbing member, a container for storing this ink absorbing member, and a cover member for sealing this container.
The aforementioned recording heads can be classified into two groups: a chip type head integral with the ink container, and a separate type head removably connectable to the ink container. In either type, the positional relationship between the recording head and ink container, or between a recording head cartridge comprising the recording head and ink container integral therewith, and the carriage, is an essential matter in terms of printing quality. One of the means for fixing their relationship comprises a hole, and a pin that engages into the hole, wherein the positional relationship can be accurately fixed as the hole and pin are engaged.
In the case of a small ink jet recording apparatus, a mechanism comprising a lever or the like, which is operated for moving the ink container or recording head cartridge in various directions, has been employed as a mechanism for fixing the aforementioned positional relationship between the recording head and ink container, or between the recording head cartridge and carriage, so that the installation or removal thereof requires a smaller space than otherwise.
The aforementioned mechanism, which moves the ink container or recording head cartridge in various directions during installation or removal thereof, requires only a small space for the installation or removal, and therefore, contributes to the size reduction of the ink jet recording apparatus. However, its operation for installing or removing the ink container or recording head is relatively complicated. Therefore, it is important to obtain a structure which is small, simple to operate, trouble free during the installing or removing operation, and also does not reduce accuracy in the positional relationship.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide: an ink container, an ink container holder, and a carriage, which have a simple structure, and simplify the operation for mounting or removing the ink container, without reducing the positioning accuracy, and the sizes of which can be easily reduced; and an ink jet recording apparatus comprising such a carriage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ink container which is capable of effectively utilizing the available internal space for storing the ink, has a simple structure, can be mounted or removed through a simple operation, and which is more reliable and durable, and the size of which can be further reduced; and an ink jet recording apparatus comprising such an ink container and a holder for such an ink container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ink container structure that improves the ink supplying capacity while allowing the ink container size to be reduced.
From a different point of view, the object of the present invention is to provide an ink jet recording apparatus capable of improving operational properties.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a protective member which makes it possible to protect more reliably the ink container produced in accordance with the present invention, while it is sold or stored.
The present invention was made based on the discovery that the internal structure of the ink container affected the long term usage of the ink container, in terms of the ink supplying performance of a small ink container. Accordingly, another object of the present invention is to provide an internal structure for an ink container which can stabilize the ink supply performance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive ink container by means of simplifying the external configuration of the small ink container, and a method for reliably mounting such an ink container into the holder.
Another object of the present invention is to solve the problems that occur when an ink container, the ink supply port of which is fitted with a unidirectional ink supplying member, is mounted; in particular, when such an ink container is mounted through a rotary motion.
The present invention was made in consideration of the discovery that the ink container failed to be reliably mounted depending on acting point. Accordingly, another object of the present invention is to provide a structure and/or method, which is effective for mounting the ink container, in particular, when at least the width or length of the ink container is more than the thickness (height) thereof.
The present invention is an invention capable of accomplishing at least one of the aforementioned objects, and effectively solves various shortcomings of the ink container, which have not been recognized.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an ink container for containing ink to be supplied to an ink jet head to which the ink container is detachably mountable, comprising: an ink supply port for supplying the ink to the ink jet head; an air vent for fluid communication with ambience; a claw-like projection, provided on a first side of the ink container; a latching lever provided on a second side opposite from the ink container, the latching lever being resiliently supported on the ink container and having a latching claw.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an ink container holder for holding an ink container for containing ink to be supplied to an ink jet head, comprising: an opening for receiving the ink container; an ink receiving tube for receiving the ink from the ink container; a first internal wall having a first engaging hole for engagement with a claw-like projection of the ink container; a second internal wall having a second engaging hole for engagement with a latching claw of a latching lever of the ink container; and a projected portion for covering a part of the opening.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an ink container holder for holding an ink container for containing ink to be supplied to an ink jet head with which the ink container is integral, the ink container holder is detachably mountable to a carriage reciprocally movable, comprising: the improvement residing in that an operating portion from mounting and demounting of the ink container and an operating portion for mounting and demounting thereof relative to the carriage, are provided in a same side relative to a movement direction of the carriage.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a reciprocable carriage for an ink jet apparatus, comprising: a mounting portion for mounting an ink container holder; a positioning portion, on a first side, for positioning the ink container; an electric contact for electric connection with head contacts of an ink jet head mounted to the ink container; a guiding member, resiliently supported on a second side, for engagement with an engaging portion of the ink container holder.
The protective member in accordance with the present invention is a protective member for protecting an ink container, the bottom surface of which is provided with a delivery port for delivering the recording ink stored within the ink container, and one of the surfaces of the protective member is provided with a projection which is inserted into a recess of the holder into which the ink container is mounted; wherein the ink container is mounted into, or released from, the holder by means of engaging the latching claw of an elastic, operational latch lever, which is disposed on the container, on the surface opposite to the surface on which the projection is disposed, with the engagement portion of the holder, or disengaging them. It is characterized by comprising: a protective portion for covering, with no contact, the elastic, operational latch lever, on which the aforementioned latching claw is disposed; a bottom portion on which an absorbent member or a cap for sealing the peripheries of the aforementioned delivery port; a recess for accommodating the projection; and an engagement portion which engages with the upper corner of the ink container, on the side of the aforementioned elastic, operational latch lever. Therefore, the present invention can offer reliable, effective, and comprehensive protection for the ink container, by means of protecting and/or using the projection member of the ink container.
From the standpoint of the operational improvement accomplished by the present invention, the present invention is characterized by the provision of a first ink container and a second ink container, which are integral with a color recording head which records image by means of ejecting the ink onto the recording medium; are removably mountable on the carriage, which is reciprocated along the surface of the aforementioned recording medium in order to scan the recording medium by the recording head; and can be held in the ink container holder capable of holding a plurality of ink containers correspondent to the number of the recording heads. It is also characterized in that the first and second ink containers are marked with first and second colors, respectively, and the corresponding ink container retaining portions of the ink container holder are marked with the first and second colors, respectively. With the provision of toe above described structure and/or color marks, it is possible to eliminate ink container installation error as well as other operational errors.
As seen from the standpoint of the operational improvement of the ink jet recording apparatus, the ink jet recording apparatus in accordance with the present invention, which records images by means of ejecting the ink onto the recording medium, is characterized by comprising: a reciprocatively supported carriage; a holder, which is integral with the ink jet recording head, and is mountable on the carriage; and ink containers, the bottom surface of which is provided with a delivery port for delivering the recording ink stored in the ink container, and which is mounted into, or demounted from, the holder by means of engaging the latching claw with the engagement portion of the holder in which the ink container is mounted; wherein the colors of the ink containers are different from each other. It is preferred that three colors resemble the color of the carriage integrated with the apparatus, and the colors of the removably mountable ink containers are brighter than the carriage. Such a color scheme offers various advantages as will be described in the embodiments illustrated in FIGS. 19 and 27, in particular, when the mounting or demounting operation involves limited portions of the carriage or holder, since the structure involves in mounting or demounting of the ink containers can be easily recognized by the colors, making it easier to mount or demount the containers.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon a consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.